Dark visions
by xtooxcoolxmazzx
Summary: Adelina is older than Katherine and is Katherine's great-great-great grandmother. She is also on the run from Klaus, but why? How did she turn into a vampire? And will sparks fly between her and the eldest Salvatore brother? rated t just in case.


**Hey people! I am back again! Those of you who read my camp rock fic 'I hate the homecoming queen' I have lost inspiration for it so I'm not gonna continue it, sorry!**

**Oh and in this story you will find out Adelina past slowly and gradually. Anyways hope you enjoy and please let me know if you like it and review the more reviews I get the faster I will update!**

**Pictures on profile!**

* * *

><p><em>Bulgaria 1362<em>

_6 year old Adelina_ _Petrova ran through the luscious green forest, her silver pendant reflecting the golden rays of the sun. Lifting her long blue dress up, she ran away from her elder brother, Nikola, her younger sister, Anastasiya, ran alongside her. _

_Looking for a place to hide from the evil clutches of her brother, all she could see were tall green trees surrounding her. She looked over her shoulder to see Nikola right behind her. Picking up her speed she carried on running, tugging her sister by her hand and ran faster than she ever had before. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Хайде<em>_Анастасия__, __преди__Никола__ни__хванат!__" she shouted while laughing. __**(Translation: come on Anastasiya, before Nikola catches us!)**_

"_Добре__, __добре__, __аз__не мога да тичам__толкова бързо, колкото__, __чакай!__" Anastasiya replied. __**(Okay, okay, i cannot run as fast as you, wait!) **_

_Just as __Adelina __was about to run into their garden, Nikola ran up behind her and clutched her from around the waist. His long skinny fingers gripping her tight. _

"_Хванах те__." He whispered, his cool breath leaving a trail of goose bumps on her neck. __**(I caught you.)**_

"_Това е само__защото сте__по-бързо от__мен!__" she replied as she jutted her lip out pouting. __**(That's just because you're faster than me!)**__ "__Добре,__нека да__играе__отново, този път__аз ще__спечели!__" __**(Okay let's play again, this time I'm going to win!) **_

"_Глоба__." __**(Fine)**__ Nikola replied defeated. "__На__броя на__три__." __**(On the count of three.)**_

"_Едно ... две__... три__!" __**(One...two...three!) **__She counted as she kissed her brother on the cheek and ran back into the mystical woods of Bulgaria. Her blonde hair flowing, in the gentle breeze, behind her._

* * *

><p>Adelina wiped a stray tear from her cheek from the loving memory as she sat on the window seat, writing in her journal, reminiscing the day's when she was human and had a family. When she could walk around in the day freely and when she could grow old, have children and grandchildren. How it felt like it was just yesterday her life had been turned upside down; her personality had been completely changed.<p>

The down side of being a vampire was being stuck in time. Frozen. Not being able to move on. Having to repeat the same days over and over, on repeat, like a stuck record player.

**Dear diary,**

**It feels like just yesterday I was human and running in the fields playing catch with my beloved brother Nikola and my beautiful sister Anastasiya. Who would have thought being a vampire would have such a down side and you would live such a miserable life. Hiding who you are and lying to everyone you meet. Everything you tell them is a lie.**

**I have to admit living for eternity did sound good but as Sasha Azevedo said "Life is a gift. Never take it for granted". I, myself, had never really believed any of these sayings but once you experience it then you realize how true they really are but its too late now. No matter what I do, I can never go back in time and fix the mistakes I had already made. Well I guess life carries on and I can't change that.**

**I've decided to move on again and move to another town, people are starting to get suspicious of my age. I think I will move to mystic falls there have been a lot of animal attacks there lately and I am worried that we may be exposed. When I go there I will try to uncover the truth behind the animal attacks and stop it once and for all. For now I must go.**

**Adelina** **Petrova.**

As Adelina began packing her belongings, she thought back to the day she met Antonio and the day her life was changed forever, literally.

* * *

><p><em>London, England 1377<em>

_A 21 year old Adelina ran through the emerald green forest, in London, England, as fast as her feet could carry her. She could hear Klaus's thunderous footsteps behind her getting closer and closer, as the dry golden colored leaves crunched under her weight. As she picked up her pace, she tripped over her floor length dress and fell flat on the icy, forest, floor. Her breathing quickened as she hid behind a stack of hay that someone had abandoned in the midst of the forest._

"_You can't hide forever; I will find you Adelina and when I do you will regret ever running from me!" Klaus shouted in his strong British accent, loud enough for her to hear._

"_That way," Elijah pointed west. "Her scent is much stronger there." He continued, as the group of vampires ran following him and Klaus deeper into the forest. _

_As soon as they had gone Adelina jumped up, one hand holding her stomach and one supporting her weight on a nearby tree. _

_She was covered in cuts and bruises, and her feet were aching. She felt like sitting down and just giving up. It would be much less painful than this but she knew she _couldn't_ let Klaus win. She _wouldn't_ let Klaus win, no matter the consequences. Engrossed in her thoughts Adelina carried on running further and further away from Klaus._

_When she thought she was at a safe distance away from Klaus and Elijah, she sat down leaning against a tree. Absorbed in her thoughts, she never realized a tall man with chin length, straight, black hair and colorless, pale skin walk up to her._

"_Excuse me, do you require any assistance?" he asked, his velvet like voice laced with kindness._

_As soon as Adelina looked into his midnight black eyes she knew he was a vampire, she would recognize a vampire a mile away._

"_Yes!" she found herself answering him almost instantly before she could even stop herself. "Klaus he-he's after me and I-I don't know where to go, please help me I can't-I can't let him find me." By the time she had finished speaking she was weeping in distress over her family- her husband and her beautiful daughter. _

"_My name is Antonio." The vampire responded, holding his hand out to help Adelina stand up._

"_And I'm Ade-" she stated but was interrupted by Antonio._

"_Adelina Peirce, I know, word has been going around that Klaus has been after a beautiful young woman, and beautiful you are. You are very famous among the vampire world. But I shall tell you more about that later, for now we need to take you to my home and get you dressed in washed garments and get you cleaned up." He announced as he took hold of Adelina's hand in his and began to lead her, further away from Klaus, as she began to tell him about her past and more about Klaus._

* * *

><p>Adelina grabbed her suitcases and put them in the boot of her black Ferrari f430 spider, out of all the cars she had owned, she had always loved this car the most. She jumped into the driver's seat and headed for mystic falls. Not knowing what was awaiting her...<p>

**please please please review, alert, subscribe and let me know what you think! if i can improve in anyway please tell me!**

**sorry if i made any mistakes!**


End file.
